Rain On Your Parade
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: Tonks and Lupin. The rain brings an unexpected visitor... someone Tonks thought would never come back.  Will she have to raise her child fatherless?


**Harry Potter**

**TONKS / LUPIN 3**

Nymphadora Tonks unconsciously stirred her orange juice with her wand, creating small rings in the air as she did so. She was pale, her magical hair had returned to its previous state of solemn, depressing dull brown. Gone was the vivacious spirit of the woman who, only 3 months ago had wed the man of her dreams and more.

Her ancestors must've noticed her distraught state, and did their share by sending a heavy torrent of rain plummeting to earth, further dampening her mood.

She sighed and placed a hand on her still flat stomach, aware that in a few months time, it would not feel the same way. He didn't take the news as she hoped. And now, she was alone and frightened.

Greater was her fear of raising a fatherless child on her own than the thought of the Dark Lord barging into her home at that very moment.

On cue, there were three great bangs on the door. The probability of a visitor in such a weather caused Tonks to jump up and knock her drink to the floor.

"_Limpio,"_ she muttered with a wave of her wand, annoyed at her own clumsiness. Immediately, the orange stain on the floor disappeared and the newly mended cup floated back onto the table.

Another three big knocks came, forcing Tonks' hair to flush into a flustered white, stark and blinding. Frightened, she raised her wand at the unseen invader as she approached the door.

"Who's there?" she called, her strong voice betraying how she really felt.

"Tonks, it's Remus! Let me in, it's pouring out!" came the familiar, reassuring voice she had so often turned to.

Tonks' hair turned into a cold turquoise, matching her bitter look with a tinge of surprise. She had not expected him back any time soon. And in this downpour? He must really be desperate.

"Remus?" Tonk asked, still wary albeit her shock.

"YES, Tonks! Me! Remus John Lupin, part werewolf and former professor at Hogwarts," came the agitated reply. Werewolves, like any dog, didn't like getting wet after all.

"Such general information. How do I know you're not a death eater?" Tonks said sarcastically, though she had known from the start that it was indeed her husband at the door. As payback for leaving her alone all these days, she thought it would be fair to keep him in the rain longer.

"TONKS! I'm your husband, we're about to have a child…"

"A child YOU apparently don't want, Remus!" she half-yelled, her mood changing quicker than her hair.

She could hear Lupin sigh and rest his head on the door.

"Dora, please let me in. I know you're mad but I want to talk to you."

Whether it was the use of her first name, or his tone that was obviously dripping heavily with guilt and remorse, Tonks found herself prying the front door open slowly.

There stood her husband, the man she had fallen madly in love with, drenched from head to toe, his coat sopping wet, raindrops falling to the ground from his hair.

Though desperate to get out of the rain just a moment ago, Lupin seemed to hesitate at the door. His gaze traveled over Tonks' disheveled state, as she hadn't slept for nights now. He eyed her aqua hair, which he often did when he wanted to know how she was feeling. It was now slowly receding back to depressive brown, and told him how she truly felt.

"Are you coming in, or are you waiting for the house to flood?" Tonks muttered.

Indeed, a puddle had formed on the welcome carpet. Lupin shook a little like a werewolf and stepped inside with a frown.

"_Agua recedi,"_ Lupin muttered at himself, raising his wand which automatically became like a giant, powerful blow dryer.

Tonks closed the door and refused to look at him as she plopped herself on the couch. She awkwardly twirled her fingers and wondered what he wanted to converse about. Dried off, Lupin sat on the chair opposite her. He peered over Tonks with soft, loving eyes, letting his now dry coat unconsciously hang itself on the rack.

"Hell of a storm," he noted, in an effort to break the silence.

Tonks remained impassive, eyes carefully averted away.

"How you been?" Lupin asked sincerely, leaning forward to touch her hand.

She paused then pulled her hand away.

"Fine," she answered coldly.

"You been sleeping well, or…?"

"How do you expect me to sleep, Remus?" she snapped, hair now a fiery red.

Lupin blinked and looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry… I…"

"Why are you here?" she interrupted. "I thought you weren't coming back anymore."

Lupin's face faltered for a moment, mostly out of guilt, or embarrassment. His eyes glistened, quietly begging her for forgiveness.

"Harry beat some sense into me" he muttered instead.

"Figured Harry wouldn't take it too lightly," Tonks muttered, silently growing with love for Harry and making a mental note to buy him a new broomstick.

She shuffled her feet and looked out at the rain.

"Funny how you think you know someone…" Tonks breathed, and then laughed despite herself. "Or think you know someone loves you…"

Lupin broke apart at her words. "Tonks, I… I thought you understood! I was mad at myself for ruining this child's life! Don't you get it? It's going to go through life fearing itself! Fearing others… fearing that it might hurt others! And it's all MY FAULT!"

Lupin looked away in shame.

"I don't want our child growing up like I did… He deserves better," he muttered as an after thought.

Tonks' eyes were swimming with tears that threatened to fall any minute now.

"Tonks, I don't think I can see it growing up that way," Lupin confessed.

"REMUS!" Tonks suddenly cried.

"You're half werewolf but I love you with all my soul! Do you think I'd love this baby less if ever…" Tonks sighed. "It's OUR child, and YOU are its father! If anything, he or she should be proud that they got so much from their father! REMUS, I just…"

Tonks was sobbing full out in frustration now, trying to make him see what she meant. Lupin felt a low rumble in the pit of his stomach that made his heart fail at the sight of her tears. He never meant to hurt her this way…

"Dora…"

"I just can't believe you're letting this bother you when you know I love you more than anything, despite what you are and why you think it matters!" she cried, shaking with emotions.

"Oh, Dora…"

Lupin swept her into his arms in this moment of weakness, embracing her small build with his large, reassuring arms. She cried into his shirt, feeling the strong arms encasing her, feeling protected. She gave in and crumpled into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he said, kissing her head.

"Oh shut up you big git," she half laughed, forcefully placing her hand on his toned chest. Lupin gripped it close near his heart, and let out a resigned breath.

"We're really going to have this baby," he said softly, dawning on realization.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he exclaimed happily, like it had just hit him.

Tonks laughed playfully.

He captured her lips with his and lifted her deftly off the couch to spin her around once. She bit her lip coyly when they pulled apart, unconsciously buttoning the buttons of his shirt that had come loose. He gazed at her with an expression full of love. Her hair had instantaneously turned very bright pink at the first touch of their lips.

"I love how your hair can tell me exactly how you feel, pretty girl," Lupin smiled.

Tonks blushed as her hair turned a flamboyant auburn.

"Red? That's new. What's that mean?" he asked.

"It means that you, sir, are in for a rough night," Tonks informed, maliciously grinning with a dangerous tone.

Lupin, in reply, simply groaned with lust as she again pressed her lips against his. And with a lazy flick of his wand, the living room was blanketed in complete darkness.


End file.
